What'cha Doin'?/Đa ngôn ngữ
Bài hát "What'cha Doin'?" ở các ngôn ngữ khác. Ngôn ngữ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ba Lan Isabella: Jestem ciekawską sąsiadką od lat, Gdy przychodzę tu co dzień, to pytam was tak: Co robicie? Co robicie? Jaki na dzisiaj jest plan? Co robicie? Co robicie? Bo bardzo dzisiaj pomóc chcę wam. Co robicie? Co robicie? Fireside Girls: (Co robicie?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Nie chcę narzucać się. Isabella: Co robicie? Co robicie? Fireside Girls: (Co robicie?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Może choć jeden z was oświeci dziś mnie? Kiedy py-y-y-y-tam Co robicie? Isabella: Mój ukochany, ty wciąż nie wiesz, że każdego dnia wzdycham, by zobaczyć cię. i rzec: Co robicie? Co robicie? Fireside Girls: (Co robicie?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Proszę powiedzcie mi! Isabella: Co robicie? Co robicie? Fireside Girls: (Co robicie?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Bo nie chcę nudzić się dziś, A więc py-y-y-y-tam... Co robicie? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Bra-xin) Isabella: A curiosidade faz parte de mim. Todo dia eu venho e falo assim: O que estão fazendo? O que estão fazendo? Hoje o que pode rolar? O que estão fazendo? O que estão fazendo? Será que eu posso participar? O que estão fazendo? O que estão fazendo? Fireside Girls: (O que estão fazendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Não quero incomodar! Isabella: O que estão fazendo? O que estão fazendo? Fireside Girls: (O que estão fazendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Não é no Ferb que eu pretendo chegar Quando eu diiiigo O que estão fazendo? Isabella: Diga meu Phineas, que não desconfia, Que tudo o que eu quero é a sua companhia. E dizer... Isabella: ...O que estão fazendo? O que estão fazendo? Fireside Girls: (O que estão fazendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Eu quero muito saber Isabella: O que estão fazendo? O que estão fazendo? Fireside Girls: (O que estão fazendo?) Isabella: O meu papel pode ser Isabella và Fireside Girls: Quando eu diiiigo O que estão fazendo? thumb|right|270px|Tiếng Séc Isabella: Já jsem jen holka, co přišla sem k vám, Každý den sem k vám chodím a vždycky se ptám: Co děláte? Co děláte? Co máte v plánu, se ptám, Co děláte? Co děláte? A jak bych mohla pomoci vám? Co děláte? Co děláte? Fireside Girls: (Co děláte?) Isabella: Já doufám, že neruším, Co děláte? Co děláte? Fireside Girls: (Co děláte?) Isabella:Ptám se. Důvod vaší tvorby netuším, Isabella và Fireside Girls: Tak se ptá-á-á-á-ám: "Co děláte?" Isabella: Copak te Phineas snad sám netuší, Že když ho spatřím, srdce se rozbuší? Takže... Co děláte? Co děláte? Fireside Girls: (Co děláte?) Isabella: Co máte v plánu, se ptám, Co děláte? Co děláte? Fireside Girls: (Co děláte?) Isabella: A jak bych mohla pomoci vám? Isabella và Fireside Girls: Tak se ptá-á-á-á-ám: "Co děláte?"﻿ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Croatia *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là "Šta se radi?". thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Đan Mạch thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Đức Isabella: Ich komme jeden Tag her zu Besuch. Ich bin neugierig, was ihr so macht und ich frag': Was macht ihr gerade, was macht ihr gerade? Was habt ihr heute geplant? Was macht ihr gerade, was macht ihr gerade? Ich geh' euch wirklich gerne zur Hand. Was macht ihr gerade, was macht ihr gerade? Fireside Girls: (Was macht ihr gerade?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Hoffentlich stör' ich nicht. Isabella: Was macht ihr gerade, was macht ihr gerade? Fireside Girls: (Was macht ihr gerade?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Und Phineas, eigentlich meine ich nur dich, wenn ich fra-a-a-a-ag': Was macht ihr gerade? Isabella: Ach lieber Phineas, du hast keinen Dunst, dass ich jeden Tag hier bin, hat nur einen Grund. Ich sag': Was macht ihr gerade, was macht ihr gerade? Fireside Girls: (Was macht ihr gerade?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Das interessiert mich sehr. Isabella: Was macht ihr gerade, was macht ihr gerade? Fireside Girls: (Was macht ihr gerade?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: doch eigentlich will ich mehr, wenn ich fra-a-a-a-ag: Was macht ihr gerade? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hà Lan Isabella: Ik ben het buurmeisje ik heb een vraag Elke dag wil ik weten dus ook weer vandag... He, wat doe je? Zeg wat doe je? He, plan je soms een activiteit? He, wat doe je? Zeg wat doe je? Is er een plekje voor deze meid? He, wat doe je? Fireside Girls: (He, wat doe je?) Isabellla và Fireside Girls: Zeg wat doe je? Sorry dat ik je stoor Isabella: He, wat doe je? Zeg wat doe je? Fireside Girls: (He, wat doe je?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Ik vraag het jou niet Ferb maar geef je het door Zeg eens ga-a-a-a-a-auw... He, wat doe je? Isabella: Zie je niet Phineas hoe mijn hart je smelt Als ik er van droom dat je eens bij mij aanbelt En vraagt... He, wat doe je? Fireside Girls: (He, wat doe je?) Isabellla và Fireside Girls: Zeg wat doe je? Vertel me nu maar eens gauw Isabella: He, wat doe je? Zeg wat doe je? Fireside Girls: (He, wat doe je?) Isabella: En mag ik meedoen met jou? Isabella và Fireside Girls: Als ik vra-a-a-a-ag... He, wat doe je? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hàn thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bahasa Indonesia *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là "Kau Sedang Apa?" Isabella: Ku hanya gadis di serbang jalan, Setiap hari ku mampir, dan aku bilang... Kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa? Bolehkah ku ikut bergabung? Kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa? Fireside Girls: (Sedang apa?) Isabella: Bukan maksud mengganggu... Kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa? Fireside Girls: (Sedang apa?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu Ferb Tadi kan kubilang... Kau sedang apa? Isabella: Tahukah Phineas yang kurasakan? Ku ingin tiap hari bertemu kamu... ???? Kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa? Fireside Girls: (Sedang apa?) Isabella: Ku hanya ingin tahu... Kau sedang apa? Kau sedang apa? Fireside Girls: (Sedang apa?) Isabella: Bukankah itu tepat? Isabella và Fireside Girls: Tadi kan kubilang... Kau sedang apa? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Mã Lai thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Nhật *Tên bài hát của ngôn ngữ này là な～にしてるの？ (Nani shiteru no?) thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Pháp Isabella: Je suis la petite fille curieuse d'à côté Chaque jour je viens vous voir et vous répéter Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Est-ce que je pourrais jouer aussi? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Fireside Girls: (Qu'est-ce que vous faites?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Je ne veux pas vous déranger Isabellla: Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Fireside Girls: (Qu'est-ce que vous faites?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: A quoi sert tout ce bois que vous faites monter? Et je fais que répéter Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Isabella: Oh mon cher Phineas tu sembles ignorer Que chaque jour je rêve de te rencontrer Et dire Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Fireside Girls: (Qu'est-ce que vous faites?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Je veux vraiment savoir Isabella: Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Fireside Girls: (Qu'est-ce que vous faites?) Isabella: Et partager votre histoire Isabella và Fireside Girls: Et je ne fais que répéter Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Rumani thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Châu Âu) Isabella: Soy una chica con curiosidad, Que se pasa diario y os preguntará: ¿Que haceis juntos? ¿Que os ocupa? ¿Cual es hoy la actividad? ¿Que se cuece? ¿Que os ocupa? ¿Podré ayudar por casualidad? ¿Qué haceis juntos? Fireside Girls: (¿Que haceis juntos?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: ¿Que os ocupa? Y no es por molestar, Isabella: ¿Que se cuece? ¿Que os ocupa? Fireside Girls: (¿Que haceis juntos?) Isabella: Y no incluyo a Ferb al preguntar, Isabella và Fireside Girls: Dime ya, ya, ya, ya, ya ¿Que haceis juntos? Isabella: No sabes Phineas, no tienes ni idea, Que muero por verte, y decir lo que sea. Y sera: ¿Que haceis juntos? Fireside Girls: (¿Que haceis juntos?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: ¿Que os ocupa? Quiero saberlo yo Isabella: ¿Que se cuece? ¿Que os ocupa? Fireside Girls: (¿Que haceis juntos?) Isabella: Puedo ser parte del show Isabella và Fireside Girls: Dime ya, ya, ya, ya ,ya ¿Que haceis juntos? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Mĩ Latinh) Isabella: Solo una niña curioso esta aquí, Vengo todos los días y digo así: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué actividades habrá? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Será que puedo participar? Isabella: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? Fireside Girls: (¿Qué están haciendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Yo no quiero estorbar, Isabella: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? Fireside Girls: (¿Qué están haciendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Y no es con Ferb con quien yo quiero hablar Cuando les pregunto que, ¿Qué están haciendo? Isabella" No sabes Phineas, no te lo imaginas, Que vengo por verte a ti cada día. Y digo: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? Fireside Girls: (¿Qué están haciendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: En verdad quiero saber, Isabella: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? Fireside Girls: (¿Qué están haciendo?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Quiero hacerlo también. Cuando les pregunto que, ¿Qué están haciendo? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Thụy Điển Isabella: Jag är en nyfiken tjej nära dig! Varje dag går jag till dig och säger som så... Vad gör ni då? Vad gör ni då? Vad ska ni göra idag? Vad gör ni då? Vad gör ni då? Om jag får vara med blir jag glad! Vad gör ni då? Vad gör ni då? Fireside Girls: (Vad gör ni då?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Hoppas jag inte stör! Isabella: Vad gör ni då? Vad gör ni då? Fireside Girls: (Vad gör ni då?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Min lilla fråga riktas into mot Ferb. När jag säger... vad gör ni då? Isabella: Hör på mig, Phineas, vill du vara med mig? För varje dag vill jag ju träffa just dig... och säga... Vad gör ni då? Vad gör ni då? Fireside Girls: (Vad gör ni då?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Får jag vara med i din show? Isabella: Vad gör ni då? Vad gör ni då? Fireside Girls: (Vad gör ni då?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Jag vill ju också ha skoj! När jag säger... vad gör ni då? thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ý Isabella: Giorno per giorno arrivo fin qua e vi chiedo non solo per curiosità: Cosa fate? Cosa fate? Oggi che cosa si fa? Cosa fate? Cosa fate? Un ruolo adatto a me ci sarà? Cosa fate? Cosa fate? Fireside Girls: (Cosa fate?) Isabella và Fireside Girls: Ve lo chiedo perchè Isabella: Caro Phineas è una scusa 'Fireside Girls: (Caro Phineas) Isabella: perchè ho voglia di parlare con te Quindi vengo a chieder di Cosa fate Fireside Girls: (Cosa fate?) Isabella: Tu, caro Phineas, davvero non sai che a stare con te non mi stancherei mai! E ti chiedo: Cosa fate? Cosa fate? Fireside Girls: (Cosa fate?) Isabella: Posso restare un po'? Cosa fate? Cosa fate? Fireside Girls: (Cosa fate?) Isabella: Che faccia tosta che ho! Quando vengo a chieder di Isabella và Fireside Girls: Cosa fate Thông tin cơ sở en:What'cha Doin'?/Multilanguage Thể_loại:Quốc tế Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:W